The Slums
The Slums is a run-down city full of alleyways and poor appartments which penguin hobos with no home come to stay. It wasn't the government's choice for the place of alleyways to be made, it was numerous penguins choice. This rundown excuse for a city is in fact the capital of the wannabe nation of Slumolia and is laden with Str00dels. Background The Slums was first started by poor penguins who spotted the island after swimming to the place from Neo Domino City (which they could see The Slums from there) in 2008. Then they called in more penguins from the UnitedTerra. They created a small state for themselves, and notified the UnitedTerra Parliament, who agreed with this and took the actions further into treating The Slums the moderate way as they could, and many penguins were happy there. But then, in April 2009, a dozen members of the Str00del Force saw the place from far away, and thought it was the perfect time and place to raid over The Slums and take it for themselves, and by the end of April, they thought that they had all of The Slums to themselves, but they didn't look twice. What few hobos and folks who didn't support the takeover now live in a secret base on the edge of the city. The Str00dels do not know about the base, and have never spotted it before. This poor place was then commissioned by the UnitedTerra Parliament in 2003 as a place to put all hobos and Str00dels, like one giant homeless shelter and mental asylum combined. After the tenants and apartment complexes ran out of room, permission was granted to have all further buildings slightly separated to create a now immense and winding maze of alleyways to provide more shelter for the less fortunate. Over time, as more hobos and Str00dels were dumped in, the Government realized that the Slums would be overcrowded if they kept it up, and ceased the deporting of the homeless and the Bean-obsessed in 2004, leaving the Slums with its current population to fend for themselves. Having over two hundred thousand (200,000) hobos and Str00dels, the town flourished, if you could call it that. The surprisingly intelligent hobos and Str00dels creating a ramshackle town hall and a park that was once a landfill (they just covered it in snow, hobos love garbage). UnitedTerra, after five years, finally gave The Slums a city charter in 2008 and declared them a true governing town, thereby allowing an elected mayor and making their city hall a de jure government building. The former reject island had become an official city of UnitedTerra in four years. Secession of Slumolia Despite now having official city status and thus representation in the UT Parliament, both the Str00dels and hobos didn't stop there. None of them liked Ninjinian, their country's leader, and neither did a group of Str00dels off the coast of the mainland. The hobos and Str00dels agreed wholeheartedly with the Str00dels, and everyone made the unanimous decision to secede from UnitedTerra, forming their own nation. They drafted a "Declaration of w3'R3 n0t uND3r UR c0unTr33!1!!!, normally addressed as the Slumolian Independence Note, and from there marched to their City Hall. A Str00del climbed up the flagpole, tore off the flag of UnitedTerra, and replaced it with the new Slumolian flag, one that contained Arabic scribbles with a picture of a dancing waffle on it. UnitedTerra refuses to recognize their independence, but tried to compromise by giving the hobos and Str00dels Statehood, and unfortunately, a representative in the Parliament. The Str00dels and hobos refused, and continued to push for absolute secession. Local riots broke out, but Ninjinian continues to hold his ground, claiming that "The day those hobos become a nation is the day I switch to sugar-free cookies!". State Population= 70 percent hobos, 30 percent str00dels. Land= 5 percent of Slumolia makes up the Slums. Str00dels Most of them are in the Str00del Force. Trivia * The Str00del Force raided The Slums. * Captain Str00del didn't approve of the raiding, and says that the TailBEANS are not true Str00dels. * Most of the hobos love this. * Osama BEAN Larken is the current leader of the state/nation. See also * UnitedTerra * Str00del Force * UnitedTerra Parliament * Slumolia Category:Rooms Category:Str00del